User blog:WheatyTruffles/Attack of Wheaty's 50 Polls
And you thought this joke died. :3 Credit goes all to Pit-Stain. Warning beforehand...I lost all senses of maturity making these. Also, some spoilers. 1 How many questions do you think there will be in this poll? 1. 2. 21. Stop talking about 21. 42. 420. 69. Why is 69 after 420? 101 (Dalmatians). Stop being such a ripoff, jerkface. 2 Are you at the end of the poll? Yes. Can I leave now? No, I can see the next question below me. I can't see the screen--I'm blind. 3 What if this is the last question? Get on with the actual polls, idiot! I love you. <3 ^Who the hell is voting for this option?! 4 What's your favourite game out of these choices? Go! Go! Nippon! ~My First Trip To Japan~ ^What the hell is this? ^^Why is it the only option?! 5 What do you generally eat when you're watching movies? I don't eat when I'm watching movies. What's the point when I can have dinner? Carrots, celery, and hummus. All those good, healthy choices. Popcorn. What else? Just chips and dip. A tub of ice cream, getting further coated with my tears as the movie progresses. Doritos, Mountain Dew, and with me playing Call of Duty instead of screwing around watching movies. Were u @ m8 say dat 2 my faic ill rek u scrub #mlgsweg420balze 6 Who is WheatyTruffles? A bureaucrat on the Cytus Wiki. He's a pretty cool dude. A mediocre scrub who needs to get to my level. Oh, he's that guy who uses one hand! ONII-CHAAAAAAAN~ Umm...mushrooms? In a wheat field? 7 How good do you think you are at Cytus? Dude, I'm at freaking Raikkonen level. I'd say I'm pretty dang good! I'm okay. I've gotten my fair share of good scores. I'm not so good... I got a Miss on Alive: The New World. What the hell is a Cytus?! 8 What's your opinion on Pokémon? You're a nerd for adding the accent on the "é". Amazing! All the generations are great! Gen 1 is the only good generation. With ice cream Pokémon and Fairy types, how the heck can the later generations be good?! LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO MEWTWO ARGFHFJDND Hoenn generation is underrated... What in the hell is a Hoenn?! Pokémon is such a childish game. Why do people even bother with it? 9 What does HP stand for? Hit Points Health Points Hurt Points Halloween Party Hackz0rz Pr0 Something dumb that I don't get... 10 What do you think when you hear the name "Harry Potter"? Snape kills Dumbledore. Some guy with a long wand. And glasses. Greatest series ever! I've even read all 8 books! Cedric Diggory. Edward Cullen. A depressing series about a bunch of teenagers who go to a wizarding school, and never get real Sex Ed. lessons and instead learn magic tricks. Thus, they all suffer drastic amounts of teen angst, and end up snowballing their own problems into a war that gets several people killed and several more scarred for life, psychically and mentally. Also, child abuse via stair cupboards. 11 Why is the rum gone? It is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. What? No rum?!? WHY IS THE RUM ALWAYS GONE I have no clue, dude... THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!! 12 What is this question backwards? 21 evlewt ?sdrawkcab noitseuq siht si tahW "this" spelled backwards looks too much like something else...>_> 13 My name is: WheatyTruffles Slim Shady Inigo Montoya Robert Downey Jr. Khan KHAAAAAAAAAAN Trevor 14 What time is it? Time to get a watch. Lunch time. *licks lips* 4:20. 16:20. ^Were those two supposed to be the same times? Armageddon. Fear the earth. 15 Are you a boy, or are you a girl? Boy. Girl. Both. Neither. You must be an Innocent Oak! Don't touch me...*shudders* You don't get this dumb option in Gen 1, n00bs 16 How many holes are in a polo? One Two Three Four 17 What do you think of the last question? It was okay. Can a match box? I don't get what you're trying to do here... Use your skips!! 18 Your "baka" noise? Baka... Baka! B-b-baka!! BAAAAKAAAAAAA!!!! 19 Sanic. Hegehog? GOTTA GO FAYST That meme is old... Aw yeah! This is happening! 20 Most attractive Wikian?! GZJ GZJ GZJ Atlas-kun 21 What is this question? Umm...a question? Shut the hell up, Truffles. The last question here! No? Damnit! Lel, Twenty--*bang* 22 Winnie the Pooh is drowning! Why? Good. Cut back on the honey next time. EVERYBODY OUT OF THE POOHL I see what you did there. 23 Duck. Goose? *quack* Dodging or quacking? *kills Duck* 24 What's funnier than this question? Stop ripping off people... The power of love. 25. *teehee* Robert Downey Jr. 25 What's funnier than THIS question? Nothing at all. Anything... 26...? Robert Downey Sr. 26 My wrist hurts. That sucks. Use your left wrist. :3 Wait.....ugh!! *wink wink* 27 This poll is copyrighted. So? Awww.... Can you even copyright a poll? No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me!! BAI 28 Your units are down! What do you use?! Revive/Max Revive 1up Mushroom Phoenix Down Nothing. Permadeath is on... 29 Holes. That's wrong. Edgar!! Stanley Yelnats. Almost like a...Pit? 30 Best Baroque song in Cytus? Scherzo Scherzo Scherzo Scherzo 31 What do you think of when the word "Halloween" comes up? An excuse for children to skip school after binging too much on sweets. A fleet of Elsas marching towards my doorstep... The fact that you asked this on poll 31. THOSE GOD DAMN 8 NOTE LINES Those freaking teenagers who won't get the hell off of my lawn... 32 Pit-Stain X ... WheatyTruffles Truffles-chan Truffles-niichan (Retired) One-Hand Senpai Shahdow The Heghag 33 How do you pronounce "salmon"? Sal-mon Sah-mon Sah-min Aquatic Fishseidon 34 Happy Feet? Penguins are adorable~ There are too many penguin movies. OH OHHHH OHHHHHHH WHERE YOU AT 35 Yes or No? Yes No No Yes Maybe Considering It No Never Possibly Yes What Absolutely No No No NO Maybe No Yes 36 Are you getting bored yet? Hell no! This is sublime~ Not yet. Kind of. *exits the page* 37 If you could bring one thing from this Wiki into your life, what would it be? The oppai. Serenity Overdrive. Knapsacking, complete with Boku no Pico marathons. Robert Downey Jr. 38 Your favourite animal? Cat Dog Human *blush* bIRB Aquatic Fishseidon 39 Your favourite type of fluids? ...I'm just going to avoid this question. Water. Soda. BEER. Blood. Lower-regional fluids. ^By that, I mean fluids from the Southern Hemisphere, of course. Spinal Fluid. (Explosion Girl) Robert Downey Jr. 40 The best loli around? Iris-chan. Rosa-chan. Nowi-chan. The Little Girl (from Deemo) Deemo (from Deemo :3) ICE. (Dun dun duuuuuuuun) 41 Death by: Octopus Failed transformation Boku no Pico Cloud Strife's torture cave 42 This poll has been infected by: Death Pitty-Truffles AIDS Nanomachines, son The answer to life, the universe, and everything 43 The best letter evar: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 44 Best Brian Crain song in Deemo? (May be biased) Imagining Imagining Imagining Imagining 45 Best vocaloid ever?! (May also be biased) GUMI GUMI GUMI GUMI-chan 46 Best reoccurring joke on the Wikia?! 69 21 Bacon Cookies Sanic Robert Downey Jr. 47 Your lifelong dream...? To be THE VERY BEST To be with my onii-chan forever~ To be in an Atlas eroge. To eradicate Scherzo/Imagining from the face of the Earth. To Robert Downey Jr. the world 48 Your lord and saviour? This is offensive, I'ma ban chu. Shota Jesus INFERNUS. Someone cool and stuff. Truffles-chan~ 49 This is the end... No, this is the penultimate. Learn the difference, fool. NUUUUUUU Good riddance. I never got to answer "50" in the first question... 50 How would you rate this blog? 0/5 1/2 7.8/10 4/20 21/21 69/0 YOU DIVIDED BY ZERO, YOU FOOL--*dies* Category:Blog posts